1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing modules, and particularly to a testing module for testing key buttons of portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Inputting devices for portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) require to be repeatedly operated. Usual inputting devices such as keypads are provided with key buttons. Key buttons typically should be tested e.g., for proper contacting to the printed circuit board.
A typical testing apparatus includes a pressing block and a pneumatically-driven testing module. The pressing block press downwardly against the key buttons directly and rigidly (i.e., without using any buffering means) by the testing module. When done this way, the key buttons tend to be damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.